1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An information processing apparatus that can shift to a standby state where only a main power supply is turned off needs to control the main power supply to be turned on or off using an electrical signal. In a case of using a rocker switch for the main power supply, a user needs to operate the rocker switch so as to switch on or off the main power supply. Furthermore, in order to turn on or off the rocker switch using an electrical signal, it is necessary to use an expensive, large-sized, and electrical-control dedicated rocker switch.
Furthermore, use of a simple configuration push switch as a switch that switches on or off a main power supply has a problem such that, when power outage occurs while an information processing apparatus is operating, it is difficult to automatically return the information processing apparatus to a state before the power outage.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-160526 discloses an electronic device that is capable of returning to a state before power outage even if power outage occurs while the electronic device is operating by controlling a transistor to be turned on or off according to the state before power outage, that is, an operating state before the supply of power from a commercial power supply is shut off when the supply of power from a power supply unit is resumed.
However, the conventional technique has a problem that it is impossible to turn on a main power supply when the duration of the power outage is short.
Accordingly there is a need to provide an information processing apparatus that is capable of turning on a main power supply even if the duration of power outage is short.